This invention relates generally to cards used to hold jewelry, and more particularly to a foldable jewelry card which is capable of securing thereto an article of jewelry (e.g., an earring, necklace, or the like).
There are many different jewelry card designs for securing and displaying articles of jewelry (e.g., earrings, necklaces, etc.) to consumers. FIGS. 1 and 2 are indicative of two prior art jewelry cards in the field of the present invention. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a well-known prior art jewelry card, generally indicated at 10, has a front panel 12 and a rear panel 14 which is in abutting, parallel relation to the front panel 12 and attached thereto by suitable adhesive. Provided along the upper edge of the rear panel 14 is a hook portion 16 for attaching the card 10 to a suitable display or rack. The front and rear panels 12, 14 of the card 10 have aligned formations 18 having a plurality of openings which can receive articles of jewelry therethrough in the well-known manner. One significant disadvantage associated with this design is that the article of jewelry mounted thereto can be easily separated from the card 10 and stolen by shoplifters. When pierced earrings are attached to the card 10, for example, the clutches which axially slide onto the earrings' posts to attach the earrings to the card can be accessed and removed thereby enabling the shoplifter to easily remove the earrings from the card.
One solution to this problem is attempted in the foldable card generally indicated at 20 in FIG. 2. This card has a front wall 22, an interconnecting wall 24, and a rear wall 26. A handle portion 28 is integrally formed with the rear wall 26 and received through a slot 30 formed in the front wall 22. Thus, for pierced earrings which are attached to the front wall 22 of the card 20, the clutches of the earrings are disposed in the space between the front and rear walls 22, 24. However, a shortcoming of this design is that the handle portion 28 can be easily removed from the slot 30 thereby enabling a person to access and remove the clutches from the earring posts almost in the same manner as the card 10 illustrated in FIG. 1.
Reference can further be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,630 to Anderson, 2,995,845 to Fraser, 3,329,386 to Rosen, 4,140,218 to Forte, 4,634,005 to Kulzer et al., 4,718,554 to Barbato, 4,739,878 to DiDomenico, 4,944,389 to Robertson, 5,078,264 to Garganese, and 5,390,794 to Vulpitta for other representative prior art. However, these patents are no more pertinent than the cards 10, 20 that are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved foldable jewelry card which is capable of mounting thereon pierced earrings wherein the clutches of the pierced earrings are substantially concealed and inaccessible for removal; the provision of such a jewelry card which is capable of substantially concealing a security device; the provision of such a jewelry card which can be supported by a J-bar, or standard display having a hanger, or on a flat surface, such as a table top; the provision of such a jewelry card which is capable of holding many types of jewelry, e.g., earrings, necklaces, pins and charms; the provision of such a jewelry card Which when hung has a front surface which is angled so as to display the jewelry mounted thereon at a better angle of presentation; the provision of such a jewelry card having a downwardly facing surface for receiving a price tag which is normally concealed from view by the consumer; and the provision of such a jewelry card which is simple to manufacture and easy to assemble.
In general, the present invention is directed to a foldable jewelry card capable of securing thereto an article or articles of jewelry. The card comprises a front panel with a forwardly facing surface and a rearwardly facing surface. The front panel has means for securing an article or articles of jewelry in a position in front of the forwardly facing surface. An intermediate panel is hingedly connected to the front panel, and interconnects the front panel with a rear panel hingedly connected thereto. The rear panel has a forwardly facing surface, a rearwardly facing surface, and means for supporting the card on a hanger. The rear panel and the front panel have means for attaching the rear panel to the front panel in such a manner that the front panel is positively interlocked with the rear panel to resist easy disconnection therebetween. The intermediate panel causes the front and rear panels to be at an acute angle with each other whereby the forwardly facing surface of the rear panel substantially faces the rearwardly facing surface of the front panel.
More specifically, the attaching means comprises a tab portion integrally formed along an upper edge of the front panel, and a slit formed in the rear panel. The tab portion is received within the slit of the rear panel for interlocking the front panel to the rear panel. The tab portion has a widthwise dimension greater than the widthwise dimension of the slit, and an arcuate upper edge terminating at a pair of oppositely positioned, inwardly extending notches which define a reduced neck section of the tab portion, the reduced neck section having a widthwise dimension less than the widthwise dimension of the slit.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.